1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the disclosed subject matter relate to a backlight assembly, a method of manufacturing the backlight assembly, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus based on a micro electro-mechanical system MEMS includes a light source part, a light guide plate, an opening plate, a digital micro shutter (DMS), and a reflection layer. The light guide plate includes a light incident surface into which light emitted from a light source is incident, a light facing surface facing the light incident surface, a light exiting surface through which the light exits, and a light reflection surface facing the light exiting surface. The opening plate includes a material reflecting light and has an opening portion through which the light exiting from the light guide plate passes. The DMS is disposed on the opening plate and opens and closes the opening portion of the opening plate. The reflection layer reflects light leaked from the light guide plate toward the light guide plate.
A convex pattern such as a triangle shape is formed on the light reflection surface of the light guide plate to emit the light incident from the light source toward the opening plate. In addition, a density of the convex pattern increases to increase a uniformity of the light exiting through the light exiting surface.
In the display apparatus based on the MEMS system, a portion of the light exiting from the light guide plate does not pass through the opening portion of the opening plate, is reflected by the opening plate and the reflection layer, and is re-incident to the light guide plate to increase light-using efficiency, so that the light may be recycled.
However, when the density of the convex pattern formed on the light reflection surface of the light guide plate increases, the light, which is reflected by the opening plate and the reflection layer and re-incident to the light guide plate, does not progress toward the light exiting surface of the light guide plate, but progresses toward the light incident surface and the light facing surface, or is scattered. Thus, light-using efficiency may be degraded.
In addition to the light guide plate, a glass substrate for the opening plate is required in the display apparatus, and thus a thickness of the display apparatus may increase.